


Gateway

by Stanaccnt



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh and rocky dies but not really, Sanha the gamer, Sanhyuk - Freeform, Socky - Freeform, There's a gun so yes pls don't read if it may trigger, gateway - Freeform, i suck at tags lmao, inspired by time traveller version, sanha is shookedt, sanha the time traveller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanaccnt/pseuds/Stanaccnt
Summary: Sanha the gamer is excited to play a time travelling game, "Gateway to Another World."After several instances of "Déjà vu", he discovers that the game is as real as it gets.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. Welcome to the New World

**Author's Note:**

> ***Gun warning.  
> There's going to be guns in the story***
> 
> My second au here at ao3, hope u enjoyyy
> 
> Wasn't able to fully proofread so yes HAHAHA may be a bit of a mess

"Sanha! How's it going time traveler???" Eunwoo greeted as Sanha, for the first time in hours, left his gaming pit.

"Uh ...? Time traveler?"

"Hold up. You haven't played the game?"

"What Game?"

"Wow?" Eunwoo paused looking genuinely surprised. "Sanha, the ultimate gamer extraordinaire, hasn't played the newest game craze?!"

"Hyung what game???"

"You spend all day on your computer yet you don't know it?!"

"Yah! I have a life outside gaming you know."

"Oh wow, of course you do."

"Cut it out! What's the game called?"

Eunwoo giggled at the younger's reaction.  
"It's called Gateway to another world."

\---🦋---

Right after hearing of the new game, Sanha took out his phone and searched it up. True enough, the game was the talk of the online community. Sanha was shocked; How could a game this popular not be under his radar? Also how has his gamer friends not talked about this game?? Of all people, he discovered it through Eunwoo- who's only experience of "gaming" is through mobile games. Eunwoo for God's sake. Sanha rolled his eyes. Nobody else told him of this game, not even the slight gamer hyungs: Myungjun and Jinjin.

In excitement, he ran over to his pc to download it. He didn't want to be left out of this craze. The only thing standing between him and the game was his internet speed. "Aish!" He exclaimed looking at the internet router's flickering lights.

Looking back to his phone, he read up more on the game since he had some time to kill. Everything he read about the game fueled his anticipation even more. "Jinja! A game of time travelling- paradoxes, butterfly effects, time ripples, and all that stuff? Count me in!"

And that's how Sanha ended up overly excited, staring and screaming at the loading bar. He followed the bar's progress with his finger until it reached a 100%. "Finally!" He squealed, eager to get into the game.

The words 'Welcome adventurer!' met the gamer, followed by a cinematic introduction.  
The game animation featured breathtaking and surreal graphics, unlike anything he's ever seen before. Sanha was now a 100% sure he would enjoy the game.

The screen then read out:  
'We have arrived to the Gateway to Another World.  
From here on out, you have the gift of time travel. Be careful adventurer.'

A beautifully animated butterfly with shades of purple, blue, and green flew through the screen serving as a transition.

'Welcome to the new world, press continue'

Sanha was quick to guide his cursor towards the continue button. As soon as he pressed it, he felt a spark causing him to jolt away from his computer. "Ouch! What was that?" He proceeded to examine his gaming setup.

Unable to find the cause of the spark, he sat back down. The game was still requesting for the continue button to be pressed, and so Sanha clicked it again. He clicked it 6 times to be exact, but the game was unresponsive. Must be the internet, Sanha thought eyeing the router.

"Eunwoo hyung! Did you pay for the internet?!!' Sanha screamed, loud enough to be heard through the whole dorm. There was no answer. "Eunwoo!" He called out again. Still no answer.

\---🦋---

He went out of hiding to look for Eunwoo. To his surprise, Eunwoo was still in the room right next to his. How could he not have heard of Sanha's screams?

"Eunwoo!"

"Sanha! How's it going time traveler???"

"Haven't played the game yet Eunwoo."

"Hold up. You haven't played the game?"

"No."

"Wow?" Eunwoo paused looking genuinely surprised. "Sanha the ultimate gamer extraordinaire, hasn't played the newest game craze?!"

Something felt strange to Sanha but he just brushed it off.  
"Duh, you just told me about it and I just installed it until the internet stopped"

"What? I haven't told you about it?"

"Yah! You just did a while ago!"

"You were in your room for hours, how could I have told you about it?"

Ok, maybe something was definitely strange.  
"But I went out just moments ago!"

"Sanha I think you're hallucinating. Get some sleep, would you?"

"But-"

"No more gaming until after you sleep, okay?" Eunwoo turned away and proceeded to his own room even before Sanha could answer.

\---🦋---

Sanha obeyed. He lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. Alas, something bothered him and he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He turned to his right and stared out the bedside window. He was about to close his eyes when something caught his attention- an all too familiar butterfly. It rested on the window pane for a little while before it began flying again.

He sat up and reached for his phone to research. He was suddenly curious on what kind of butterfly that was. He spent a few minutes browsing through blue toned butterflies before giving up.

Sanha was now absolutely far from sleepy. Instead, he was extremely hungry. He got up on a quest to get some food. As soon as he stepped out, Eunwoo was once again in the same position he was moments ago, ready to greet him. 

"Sanha! How's it going time traveler???"

He now knew for sure something was up.  
"Is this a prank?"

"Prank? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know! You tell me."

"Jeez was just talking about a game."

"Again, I haven't played the game."

"Hold up. You haven't played the game?"

"Yes! I haven't!"

"Wow?" Eunwoo paused looking genuinely surprised. At this point, Sanha was also surprised.

A split second revelation occured to the maknae: they've had this conversation twice already. He knew exactly what he was about to say.

Eunwoo continued and Sanha wanted to test out his discovery.  
"Sanha, the ultimate gamer extraordinaire, hasn't played the newest game craze?!" They said in unison.  
Ok so that worked, Sanha thought.

"O-kay creepy mind reader. How'd you do that?"

Sanha was wide mouthed speechless.

"Hello? Earth to Sanha?"

"What the fuck is happening?"

"Language sanha."

"Hyung, I think I'm hallucinating"

"Get some sleep, would you?"

The familiar reply sent shivers down Sanha's spine  
"Yeah I-I'm going to sleep."

"No more gaming until after you sleep, okay?"  
Another similar reply, that can't be a coincidence.

\---🦋---

Sanha's mind was filled to the brim with thoughts and questions:  
Fuck. I guess it's Deja vu or I'm dreaming or maybe I've really lost it?! I really need to get some sleep or wake up??? I don't know! 


	2. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like butterfly you make me survive 🎵

Sanha woke up with a throbbing headache. He rushed to his computer looking for the game. It wasn't there. "So was that a dream?"

"Sanha! Breakfast!" Eunwoo called out from the dining room.

\--🦋--

"Goodmorning Sanha." Jinjin addressed the tall, half-asleep maknae.  
"Morning," Sanha mumbled, rubbing his drowsy eyes.

He settled down on a seat beside Moonbin and Myungjun and immediately sunk his face down on the table.  
Moonbin nudged him "Yah! We're about to eat. Keep your face off the table."  
"Ugh. Fine."

Eunwoo emerged from the kitchen with a stack of pancakes emitting such a delectable scent, it'd make anyone's mouth water- Sanha's included. But that wasn't the case right now. He was distant, focusing on something out the window.

The butterfly has appeared once more but this time, it stayed by the window. "So it wasn't a dream" Sanha said under his breath.

Jinjin heard his almost inaudible voice and began to wonder what's beyond the window that got him so engrossed.  
"What you staring at Sanha?"  
"The bolue butterfly over there," Sanha pointed.  
Jinjin squinted his eyes trying to find the butterfly. "Butterfly? What butterfly?"  
"That blue one!"  
"I can't see it"  
"I know you have small eyes hyung, but I didn't know you were blind."  
"Seriously, there's no butterfly!"  
"It's right th-"

\--🦋--

-sanha's perspective-

In almost a blink of an eye, I was back in my room. "Holy shit. What happened."  
A while ago I was seated at the dining room and now I'm at bed?  
I sat up and stared at nothing for a solid minute, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Sanha! Breakfast!" Eunwoo called out.  
Oh my god it's happening again.

Am I rewinding time?  
Cool! How though and why.

Okay, okay. This time I'll make sure I'm not dreaming. I pinched myself hard on the cheek. Okay, I'm awake.

I have to recall everything. So what happens next? Ah right, Jinjin hyung says goodmorning.

Okay act cool, just do what you did a while ago. Easy.

I made my way out.

"Goodmorning Sanha."  
"Morning," I said pretending to be sleepy and rubbing my eyes.

Ok so sit beside Moonbin and Myungjun and then sleep on the table. I sunk my face down and counted mentally 1, 2, 3, anytime now...  
And the nudge did come as expected. "Yah! We're about to eat. Keep your face off the table."  
"Okay."

I looked out the window as I did earlier. There's the butterfly again. Jinjin's going to ask about it again. Should I mention the butterfly? He doesn't even see it? And that's the last thing that happened before the last rewind?

\--🦋--

Jinjin saw Sanha lost in thought and began to wonder what's beyond the window that got him so engrossed.  
"What you staring at Sanha?"  
"The bolue b-," Sanha stopped himself from continuing.  
Jinjin squinted his eyes trying to look for something blue. "The blue? The blue what?"  
"That blue bright sky!" The butterfly fluttered away from the window. Sanha made a mental note to look for the butterfly again. He was now hellbent into finding out what it means.  
"You're right, it is bright." Jinjin smiled and turned his attention to the fluffy pancakes now placed in front of them.

"Dig in!" Eunwoo beckoned.  
"I bet Rocky would love these pancakes." Sanha frowned.  
"You're right, he'll be back soon though! I'll make him pancakes then." Eunwoo said while placing a pancake on Sanha's plate.  
"Thank you."

\--🦋--

Jinjin was about to dig in when his phone lit up as an unknown number called him. "Excuse me, I'll take this call." He said still all smiles.  
Jinjin probably woke up in the right side of the bed because he was wearing such a bright smile today. It's as if nothing could ruin his day.

That was until he took the call.

He was met with a sobbing and wavering voice.  
"Sorry, I can't do this" the woman on the other side of the call said to someone with her. The third party took over the call shortly after.

"I'm sorry for your loss"  
Jinjin was left dazed, unable to respond.  
"Please let the others know"  
"I will." He said as the glow that was in his eyes just moments ago, vanished.

He went back to the table, dragging his heavy-heart and burdened shoulders. Eottoke. How should Jinjin tell everyone that Rocky would no longer be able to taste the pancakes in front of him. How could he tell everyone that they lost someone dear and great today.

"Guys." His voice trembled lowly, even lower than his usual register. He decided to just spill everything up front. There's no use in sugarcoating such tragic news. He had no idea if the others would receive it well; alas, a death is seldom taken well.  
"I just received a call from Rocky's mother- and someone from a hospital at Jinju."

"Hospital? What happened? Is Rocky hyung okay?" Sanha said in utmost concern while the others were silent. They eyed Jinjin warily, waiting for him to spill the obviously bad news.

"Rocky was shot point blank an hour ago. The perpetrator hasn't been caught and-"  
Jinjin took a deep breath.  
"-Rocky didn't make it."

A painful silence befell them all.

"Yah! You're lying right? This is a prank?" Sanha said in denial through the tears forming in his eyes.  
All Jinjin could do was stand beside him with a hand behind his back hoping to comfort the young soul.  
"Please tell me it's a lie." Jinjin couldn't. Sanha burst into crying.

It hurt. Sanha cried until his eyes were so swollen that he had to close them. "Rocky yah come back." He whispered in despair.

\--🦋--

When Sanha opened his eyes, they were no longer sore. But what surprised him more is the butterfly on his nose. He drew back, almost falling from his chair, and the butterfly took flight.

"Sanhaya you good there?" A nostalgic voice called from the kitchen, peeking into the dining room.

Sanha must be dreaming. He must have cried himself to sleep.

"Rocky is this a dream?"  
"What?" Rocky giggled. "Are you still asleep?"  
"Jinja, is this a dream??"  
Rocky made his way to the dumbfounded boy. "Uh no." Rocky pinched his cheek.

Sanha was wide eyed with tears racing down his cheeks.  
"Omo, did that hurt?! I'm so sorry!" Rocky apologized, flustered for making the boy cry.  
"Andwae, no it didn't." He managed to say whilst he was weeping.  
"Then why are you crying?" Rocky pouted.

"Rocky, you trust me right?" He said trying to hold back even more tears from falling.

"Yes, why?"

The butterfly was once again settled by the window pane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this HAHAHAHAHA pls this is my 3am cReAtIvItY 
> 
> Ok HAHAHA I'll stop my nonsense rambles, hope u enjoyed
> 
> Idk yet how the story goes but yeh, will try to update often or when i get a grasp on what will happen lol
> 
> Leave a comment here if u want, I'd appreciate it  
> orrr reach out to me at twitter.com/stanaccntyt


	3. Pabo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gateway is out TT_TT I'm so happy huhu

"Rocky, you trust me right?" 

"Yes, why?"

"Swear on it"  
"What do I swear on?"  
"I don't know, something dear to you?"

Rocky rolled his eyes and sighed. "I swear on my eomma's gimbap?"  
"Wait? Your eomma's gimbap? You really trust me huh?"  
"Sanha just tell me."

"Ok but do you reeealllyyyy trust me?"  
"I already swore on my most prized possession."

Sanha collected himself,   
"Even if I told you I could time travel?"

  
\---🦋---

  
"You what?"  
"I can time fucking travel Rocky-ah!!!"  
"Watch your mouth Sanha!"

"I'm 20, I can say whatever I want!"  
"Sanha... You're 18! You're about to turn 19 in March, but you're still 18!"  
"I'm what?" Sanha gasped. He knew he went somewhere back in time when Minhyuk was still alive. He thought maybe just days ago before his hyung went to Jinju. A year seemed too far of a stretch.

"Drop it Sanha, don't prank me so early in the morning!"  
"Yah you said you trusted me and you swore on the most delicious gimbap ever!"  
"Don't 'yah' me maknae! Time travel is hard to believe!"

"Jinja! I'm not lying!"  
"But time travel is impossible!"

"Apparently is"  
"Fine, prove it. Tell me what happens."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, something that happened today."

"What day is it today?"  
"February 13"

I have no clue whatsoever what happened February 13 last year, Sanha thought. "Wait, I could time travel but I can't remember what happens today."  
"Fine. Tell me something, anything believable in the future."  
"Okay, I'll tell you something I would never joke about."  
"Sure, Hit me"

"You died"  
"I what now?"

  
\---🦋---

  
Sanha was drawn back, almost falling from his chair, when he once again opened his eyes to a butterfly on his nose. 

"Sanhaya you good there?" Rocky peeked into the dining room.

"Oh uhm yeah." Sanha was startled, but this isn't a first to him anymore.  
"Sure?"  
"Mhmm."   
"Okay, just wait, the Samgyetang's almost done!" Rocky waved a soup ladle before leaving.

  
\---🦋---

  
Sanha was stumped. Minutes ago Jinjin told him Rocky had died of a gunshot, now he's met February 13, 2019 Minhyuk twice. Not that he's not happy to see his hyung, he just wondered how and why. Is there something about February 13 that caused him to travel all the way to this specific date?

Hell, February 13 isn't even anything significant to him, to the extent of his knowledge. Maybe the time travel gods got this wrong.

The butterfly snapped him out of his thoughts as it landed on his phone on the table. Mere seconds later, the butterfly seemingly dissolved into the phone and it started vibrating.

Sanha's hair stood on end. He blinked his eyes at the odd sight. It's as if it was the most unbelievable thing to happen to him today. The time traveling wasn't as unbelievable as that anymore, since it has occurred to him several times now.

Rocky took a peek at Sanha who was lost in thought and the phone that was vibrating so violently on the table, about to fall over.   
"Sanha you sure you're good?"   
He was pulled back to his senses. " Ne!"   
He reached for his phone and Rocky went to tend to his soup.

  
\---🦋---

  
He turned his phone on and the butterfly was there. It flew off-screen to reveal a message.  
'Greetings adventurer.'

The game was real. Sanha wasn't dreaming.

The screen began typing out another message.  
'You have finished the tutorial. Please keep in mind everything you've learned from the beginning up until this point.'  
The tutorial? He was utterly dumbfounded- staring intensely at the words being typed out on the screen in hopes for an explanation.

'You have come back in time for your quest.'  
Quest?  
What fucking quest, Sanha thought.

'As previously mentioned, you've crossed the Gateway to Another World.'

He could swear this wasn't another world. He thought that if his mind was still intact after all the time travel business, then he knew he was still on Earth.

'Yes, Sanha you're still in Earth. We can't send you to other planets, there's no oxygen there. The another world sitch is just a metaphor for being in another timeline.'

The game knew what the kid was thinking and it's speaking casually now? Sanha was flabbergasted, taken further back into his chair. His eyes blinked rapidly before reading the text again. 

  
\---🦋---

-sanha's perspective-

Holy shit. What is this? How is this another timeline? What does that mean? Is this a different past from mine?   
My mind is about to burst of thinking.

'This is still Earth but, If you haven't noticed, something is different.'  
Different?  
My time travel abilities?  
Future me in the past?

...  
Or perhaps,  
Minhyuk?

  
'Tread carefully and goodluck on your quest!'  
Hold up, no! You haven't told me my quest!

The butterfly was rendered from the screen and flew out of the phone. Shortly after, the phone shorted on his hand causing Sanha to throw it away.

  
\---🦋---

  
Rocky once again checked up on the maknae at the sound of the phone falling.   
"What happened?"

"T-the phone shocked me hyung!" Sanha frowned.  
"Was it a jumpscare?"  
"No! Like electric shock - shock"  
"What? How?"  
"I don't know?! It hurts"

Minhyuk walked towards him and grabbed his hands for inspection. "Omo. Does it still hurt?" He said as he leaned in close to blow on his hands.  
Sanha was flustered by the gesture. He tried to draw his hands away. "R-rocky hyung, pabo!"  
"Wae?"  
"How does blowing on my hands help?!"  
"I don't know what to do to treat shocks, mianhae."

"It's fine, it's all good now."  
"You sure?"  
"Mhmm. I was just startled, that's all."

Rocky withdrew Sanha's hands and went to crouch beside the fallen phone. "Bad phone, how dare you hurt sanha-shi?" He lectured, pointing at the phone.

Cute, Sanha thought. "Pabo, why are you speaking to that phone?"  
"It hurt you." He glowered at the phone.  
"Hyung please. You're embarrassing" Sanha said as he placed his palm on his face, disguising his smile and blushed face.

"I'll buy you a new phone."  
"Could you maybe finish the Samgyetang first?"  
"Omo! My samgyetang!" Rocky shrieked as he rushed back to the kitchen.

  
"I missed you pabo." 

"What?" Rocky yelled from the kitchen.  
"I said you're a pabo!" Sanha screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey i got to update hehe  
> I've wanted to ud soon but lsoshsjdk life lol  
> Btw idk when's the next ud but hope you like the story ): I'll ud when i can
> 
> Leave a comment here if u want, I'd appreciate it  
> orrr reach out to me at twitter.com/stanaccntyt


	4. Gunshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i made an update 😮

Sanha went towards the phone to inspect it. Even after the impact, the phone looked like it was in mint condition.

He opened the phone hoping the "game" was still there- it wasn't.

\---🦋---

-sanha's perspective-

Okay so it said I got a tutorial.  
What tutorial though? I never got one?

He continued to recall the messages he received.  
'Please keep in mind everything you've learned up until this point'  
Was that the tutorial? All rewinds up til now?

Ok Sanha think. Use that big brain of yours.  
All of the sudden, I had a ureka moment.

I hope I'm right about this,  
First rewind was after the spark. Maybe it was like a start-up or beginner rewind?  
Second rewind was after I told Eunwoo that he already told me about the game while the last rewind was because I told Rocky he died? I guess time rewinds when I spoil the future?

The third rewind was because I talked about the butterfly? I guess I can't tell anyone about it?

But wait. What about the rewind that got me to feb 13? What did I do then? Was it because Rocky died? Is he my mission?

\---🦋---

Sanha made a mental note.  
So far, here's what he got.  
A. Time travel is creepy business  
B. I'm the only one who sees the butterfly  
C. I can't say what happens in the future

Here's what he wanted to test  
A. C  
B. If I can say I time travel  
C. If I can rewind time voluntarily

Here's what he wanted to know most of all  
A. How  
B. Why

Sanha's mind was about to explode at all the questions he had when Minhyuk emerged slowly from the kitchen, carefully bringing the samgyetang with cute mittens.

\---🦋---

"Samgyetang by Chef Minhyuk coming right up" he said as he took careful steps to the table.  
"That's no longer hot by the time you reach the table."  
"It will be, I'm hot after all." Minhyuk smirked as he set the pot down.  
Sanha rolled his eyes. "Yep, definitely, it's no longer hot. It won't be delicious too."  
"Yah! It's delicious! I'm the greatest chef. This is a rocky classic. I got the recipe from my eomma! I memorized that recipe as if it were the back of my ha-"

Minhyuk was interrupted by consecutive vibrations in his phone. He didn't bother to look at it though, he just gulped a lump down his throat before continuing.  
"I m-memorized the recipe l-like the back of my ha-"  
The vibrations continued as well.

"You okay minhyuk hyung?" Sanha sensed the tension from the usually calm rock.  
Minhyuk didn't answer and instead took the phone to his hand.  
"Minhyuk hyung?"  
"Yeah," he answered lowly before unlocking his phone.

Silence filled the dorm before Minhyuk spoke again.  
"Did Jinjin hyung tell you when he'll be back?"  
Sanha didn't know if he did. He wasn't in this day for him to know.  
"I'm not sure. Why?"

Another vibration occured. Minhyuk checked his phone once more. He gulped before answering Sanha.  
"Nevermind. J-just enjoy your samgyetang before it gets cold."  
He put on a forced smile.  
"You sure you're okay hyung?"  
"I guess it's just too hot today." He eyed the open windows before heading to close them and the curtains.  
"The sun's too hot today. Let's keep them closed, okay?"  
He walked into his room before Sanha can answer.

\---🦋---

Cold wind blew through him as Rocky walked into his room.

"Something's definitely wrong, I know it. Is this what you sent me back for?" Sanha whispered to the ceiling, asking some unknown time travel god.  
"What could that have possibly been?! Please give me hints or some game cheats! Juseyoooo!"

His phone lit up and played a gunfire audio clip.  
'What the fuck?!', Sanha thought.  
"What the fuck?!", Rocky screamed as he raced out of his room.  
He leaped to where Sanha was seated to scan him head to toe. "Are you okay Sanha?"

"Y-yes, it was just an audio that accidentally played. I'm sorry."  
"For fuck's sake Sanha! You scared me!"  
"I-is something wrong hyung?!" Sanha held Rocky by his arms.  
"N-nothing. The gunshot sounded so real, i-it shocked me."

"Is someo-"  
"Do you want me to heat up your soup again."  
"No, I was ask-"  
"I'll heat it up for you right away!" He grabbed the pot and disappeared into the kitchen.

\---🦋---

'Rocky was shot point blank an hour ago.'  
The memory from Sanha's original timeline came rushing back to him like a nightmare.  
The news, the silence, the cries- Sanha remembers it oh so vividly that he felt pain and fear manifest in his heart, just as it did back then.

'The perpetrator hasn't been caught'  
Has the perpetrator been around a year before Minhyuk's death. And did Minhyuk know who he/she was?  
He shuddered at the thought. Minhyuk must've been so scared but kept up a rock-solid facade.

Is the perpetrator there? He stared at the closed window.

\---🦋---

"Sanha, samgyetang's almost rea-"  
Minhyuk peeked from the kitchen to see Sanha walking towards the window. He ran to him to hold him back. "Don't." Minhyuk mumbled as he took Sanha into an embrace. "Please."

Sanha leaned into his ear.  
"Is someone threatening you?"  
Minhyuk pulled him down and cleared his throat. Sanha's eyes largened at the butterfly now perched on his shoulder.  
"Heavens no. Please never talk about something like that, it's scary." He spoke in an almost whisper.

The change in volume was all he needed to confirm his theory.  
"Holy shit" Sanha was panicking, he most probably fucked up this rewind. He placed a hand to his head before lifting it to talk to the ceiling.  
"I didn't know I was tackling a murderer. Wait this is too much, can I have a rewind?! Hello?!"

Minhyuk immediately hushed him with a hand to his mouth while staring directly at the curtain.  
"Sanha what the fuck are you talking about?!" He screamed in a whisper-shout before his phone vibrated violently. "Shit!" He cursed.

Minhyuk reached out to his phone.  
"I know what's happening! Just tell me who's trying to kill you, I can help!"  
Minhyuk's eyes were wide as they met Sanha's.  
"Shush!" He said before checking his phone again.

"I could really use a time rewind right now!!!" Sanha muttered in prayer.  
"What?!" Minhyuk glared.  
"Tell me who's your murderer!" Sanha insisted.  
"S-she's not trying to kill me! She's trying to kill you. Now shut up please, for the love of god!!!"  
"She? Me?"  
"Please Sanha, I love you, shut up."

"She's out to hurt you!" Sanha screamed  
"She's not!" Minhyuk whispered as he covered his mouth again.

Sanha took some air in as he broke free from his hand. He thought of something and hoped deeply that his attempt to a rewind would work.  
"She is! She killed you in my timeline. Now who is she? Answer me quick!"  
"What are you talking about?"

A gunshot shattered the glass above them. Minhyuk yelped as he embraced Sanha. "I love you"

\---🦋---

Sanha was drawn back, this time actually falling from his chair.

"Sanhayah! Are you okay?!" Minhyuk was quick to come to his aide, just as he was in the previous time rewind.  
"I'm more than okay." Sanha smiled even when his body sored from the impact. 'Better than a gunshot', he thought.

"You literally fell?!"  
"Mhmm"  
"Did you hit your head??? You've gone crazy?!"  
"No."

Well, yes.  
He's probably gone crazy at all the revelations and the rewinds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet hope u liked it, it's been a while. I'm so sorry huhu. I saw this in my drafts as i was making another au and thought i should at least post and try to work on this before i upload another one. The next one is a werewolf, night creatures thing lmao
> 
> K baii


	5. Samgyetang

Never in his life has Sanha felt so thankful of his head hurting. He'll take almost anything other than a bullet. His heartbeat fastened as he recalled the gunshot and the shattered glass.

"You sure you're okay Sanha?" Minhyuk leaned in and checked Sanha's head for wounds.  
He was now palpitating beyond measure at the very last thing he can recall- the utterance of an 'I love you.'

He was sure it meant nothing more to Minhyuk than fearing for the life of his bestfriend- they had a strong friendship after all. Sanha also knew it meant just that for himself. But with Minhyuk this close to him and having had faced a life threatening situation, he thought maybe, just maybe, it meant something more.

"Your S-samgyetang might burn" Sanha said interrupting his own thoughts.  
"Ah, you're right" Minhyuk said before helping him up from the floor. "Please don't fall again."  
"N-No promises."

"Your face is red, are you sure your good? Do you need to go to the hospital?"  
"No! Definitely not! J-just finish your Samgyetang please!"  
"Okay, just call my name if you need something." And with that, Minhyuk disappeared into the kitchen.

  
\---🦋---

  
Back to the drawing board.  
Here's what he wanted to test  
A. I can't say what happens in the future  
B. If I can say I time travel  
C. If I can rewind time voluntarily

Progress: Letter A confirmed.

All Sanha has to do was say something that happens in the future, then ta-dah he gets a rewind!

As much as the last rewind caused Sanha to shit his pants, figuratively that is, he's thankful it helped him figure out this new trick.

  
\---🦋---

  
"Hey Rocky!"  
"What?" Minhyuk asked from the kitchen.  
"I can time travel"  
"Cool"

Of course, Minhyuk would just act cool to anything Sanha says.  
"Really, I can time travel." Sanha repeated, waiting for a rewind.  
"That's your concussion speaking," Minhyuk replied.

  
A minute passed and... nothing.

The answer to B, 'If I can say I time travel', is a yes. He can without a rewind happening.

  
Now that he has two things clarified he felt less unnerved.  
However there were more questions left unanswered, and the last rewind gave Sanha even more to think about.

  
\---🦋---

  
What the hell is that butterfly?  
Who is "she?"   
Why did she kill Minhyuk?  
Why does Minyuk say she wants to kill me?  
Why the fuck does someone have a gun in South Korea?  
How can I stop that madwoman without getting shot?

Also,  
Why is Minhyuk taking so long with that Samgyetang in all rewinds?

Honestly the time it takes for that Samgyetang to be done is quite mind boggling.

  
\---🦋---

  
"Minhyuk, did you know that I've been time travelling back to this exact point? And I swear you've probably overcooked your Samgyetang every time."  
"I'll be done soon. We'll see a doctor afterwards, time traveler."  
"This apartment would be in flames even before we can do that."  
"Yeah, cause I'm hot."

Sanha froze up, the joke sounded all too familiar. 

Sanha's neck snapped to the direction of the window. Would it be dangerous if he closed it now? Minhyuk did in the last rewind, it should be safe.

Sanha walked over to the window about to close it when a flicker of light, a flash of a camera, shocked him. Sanha closed the window with a loud bang and followed it up with the curtains.

Is that her? Or perhaps just paparazzi?

"Sanha, you might break those windows. What happened?" Minhyuk slowly walked out from the kitchen, carrying the soup pot as carefully as one would with a new-born baby.

"Just uh- paparazzi, I guess."  
"Oh? We better tell Jinjinhyung then. Did Jinjin hyung tell you when he'll be back?"  
Sanha still didn't know.  
"I'm not sure."

  
\---🦋---

  
Minhyuk jumped a little when a series of vibrations came from his phone, but managed to settle the samgyetang safely upon the table.

Just as before, he ignored the first wave of it and he swallowed a lump down his throat.

The vibrations didn't waver and fear could be traced from Minhyuk's eyes even if he hides it well. His hands were subtly shaking when he reached out for his phone.

Sanha didn't know what went over him. He was thinking of what would happen next, but all his mind could think about was the gunshot- he didn't want that. The next thing, he found himself 'accidentally' knocking the samgyetang over.

Minhyuk was quick to move away, but not quick enough to save his hands and his phone. He hissed at the heat of the soup.

"I'm so sorry" Sanha squealed as he ran to fetch cold water. He poured it immediately to Minhyuk's hands which were, fortunately, unharmed.   
"It's fine" Minhyuk smiled, surprisingly looking relieved. "No harm done," he added.

"But-"  
Sanha turned to look at the phone on the floor which was, fortunately, damaged.  
"-your phone. I'm so sorry."  
"Was planning to buy a new phone anyways." Minhyuk smiled.  
"I'm really sorry"

"You could've just told me if you didn't like my cooking, you know?" Minhyuk joked, trying to get Sanha to stop apologizing.  
"Yah! I like your cooking!"  
"Too bad, the floor liked it more." Minhyuk laughed.

"I'll help you clean up." Minhyuk said before he left to grab a mop, leaving Sanha with the broken phone.

  
\---🦋---

-sanha's perspective-

I lifted the phone from the floor. The butterfly showed itself through the broken glass.

This damn butterfly. What the hell does it even mean?

The butterfly flew out of the shards. And in a blink, the shards were one. The phone lit up looking as good as new, with new notifications.

'You're shocked I guess but yes, I figured you out'  
'Did I poke a weak spot?'  
'Take your time but reply to me soon eh?'  
'Oh, one more thing'

  
'You better haven't reported me, or I'll kill your beloved astro

Starting with your dearest Sanha ♥️'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, not proofread im sorry


End file.
